Never Have I Ever
by Donna Lynn
Summary: An innocent game of Never Have I Ever between John, Teyla, Ford and McKay, turns into something more than John and Teyla expected.


**Never Have I Ever  
**Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail:   
Status: Complete  
Word Count: 8,008  
Category: Angst/Humor/Romance  
Spoilers/Rumors: General season 1 Alternate Universe  
Season: 1  
Rating: NC-17  
Content Warning: Language and sexual content.  
Summary: John, Teyla, Ford and McKay...sitting around a fire...with nothing to do?  
Author's Note: My attempt at having the team together in a funny but tense situation. I know this has been done before with the game 'never have I ever' but it's not the same as the others I promise.  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Stargate: Atlantis"** do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Dr. Rodney McKay cried out mortified. "How could you suggest such a thing!"

"Oh come on McKay it's just a game," Ford tried to reason with him.

The team was making a routine visit on a planet they frequented for supplies and information. They happen to arrive during a festival and the locals asked them to stay the night. They checked back with Dr. Weir and she granted the stay. It was late and most everyone was asleep or had retired for the evening, except the team of course.

"Just a game? Why would you even suggest it?" McKay looked at Ford like he had grown a second head.

Teyla watched the exchange from her spot around the fire with interest. All of them had been trying to get to sleep for the last hour or so but failed miserably. Except maybe John who was propped against his pack with his eyes closed. But Teyla was sure he was just resting his eyes and not asleep. She turned her attention back to McKay and Ford.

"Don't be so pompous McKay," Ford teased from across the fire.

"I'm not being pompous Ford I'm being reasonable. Why in the world do you want to play _Strip Never Have I Ever..._" McKay was shocked at the notion.

"Because there's no other way to play McKay," John piped in from his reclined position next to him.

McKay turned his attention to his companion beside him and scoffed, "There has to be I will not play strip anything!"

John chuckled but didn't bother to open his eyes or sit up for that matter.

"What is the nature of this game?" Teyla found herself asking. The argument had peaked her curiosity.

McKay sighed in defeat, "Go ahead, someone might as well explain it to her."

Ford laughed at McKay and John merely smiled shaking his head. John was not acting like his normal self since they came to the planet. More specifically since the festival started. In the past when the opportunity to explain something of Earth to Teyla came up he was the first to leap.

"The object of the game is to reveal things about each other," Ford offered.

Teyla tilted her head at Lieutenant Ford. "It is a sharing of thoughts, past endeavors?" she was truly intrigued by the object of the game. It seemed similar to a game they called _Truth or Dare_, which seemed to make Dr. Weir cringe.

"It's similar to _Truth or Dare_ only this is like having a dare every turn and you can't take a consequence to get out of doing whatever you have to do, " John interjected from his propped position across from her.

"Yeah, each person gets a turn to say _never have I ever..._and then you state something you've never done before. If someone in the group has done what you haven't then they have to remove an article of clothing," Ford finished.

"Socks, shoes and pantyhose count as one article of clothing by the way," John mentioned.

"Of course," McKay muttered.

"So all those times in high school when a girl only removed one sock or shoe they were cheating?" Ford asked surprised.

"Yep," John confirmed.

"Damn," Ford cursed in annoyance.

"Why are we even having this discussion?" McKay insisted impatiently.

"Teyla was curious," John reminded quietly.

Teyla looked over at John with a bit of worry in her eye. _He seems awfully quiet this evening_ she thought looking over his resting body. He seemed fine when they arrived and he seemed fine through the festivities. It wasn't until after everything was over that he started to act strange.

"So? We gonna play or what?" Ford clapped his hands together.

"No!" McKay yelled.

"Ashamed of what everyone might think Rodney?" John baited.

Rodney shot him a look even though he didn't have his eyes. "I am not ashamed of my body Major, but that doesn't mean that I want to traipse around naked in front of my team members," he insisted helplessly. "The only reason the two of you want to play is so you can see Teyla naked!"

Teyla smiled warmly at her three teammates. It would not offend her to strip naked in front of them. Athosians did not consider nudity a taboo as most societies did. However, the thought of getting naked in front of a certain team member did cause her pulse to quicken. As always, Teyla was up for a challenge. "Would it put your mind at ease Dr. McKay if I said it would not offend me to play?" she hoped to coerce him.

All three men including John quickly looked at her like she was insane.

"What?" Ford and McKay said in unison.

She laughed silently, "I find the concept interesting and it would allow us to learn more about each other."

McKay closed his eyes as if to pray.

"Come on McKay, you can't say no to that," Ford egged.

McKay sighed and opened his eyes with a defeated expression, "Fine!"

"Cool!" Ford chirped and Teyla smiled.

"How do you we start?" she asked.

"How about you go first McKay?" John offered. He was still perched against his pack with his eyes closed.

"Fine whatever, uh...never have I ever...cheated on a test." McKay watched as Ford took off his hat, Teyla didn't move and...neither did John. "You never cheated on a test?" he asked John surprised.

John merely shrugged, "Never needed too."

"How do we determine whose turn it is next?" Teyla asked curiously.

"Since I'm the only one that took anything off I go next," Ford offered and repositioned himself by the fire. _At least we've got a fire, it's a bit chilly out tonight_ he thought gratefully. "Okay, never have I ever...peed in the bed." Ford watched in amazement as Teyla and McKay removed a piece of clothing. McKay removed his jacket and Teyla removed hers as well.

"This is so embarrassing," McKay muttered, but felt a little better when Teyla removed something as well. He noticed John had not even moved since they started the game. "Are you still awake over there?"

"Mmm mmm," John mumbled.

McKay glared at him, "Well are you going to join the game some time this century?"

"I have never cheated on a test and I have never peed the bed," John recited still not moving from his obvious comfortable position.

"Can you ask two questions at once?" Teyla was puzzled.

McKay growled in annoyance, "See you're confusing Teyla already!"

"It's you're turn Teyla, " John reminded without skipping a beat.

She thought for a moment, "Never have I ever..." she looked in John's direction with a mischievous smile on her face. "...ridden a Ferris wheel." It was the very first thing she ever learned about Major John Sheppard along with Football and the addiction to speed. Not to mention he was very charming.

John laughed deeply, "How did I know you were gonna say that." He sat up in a sitting position and removed his jacket. "Everyone happy now?" he looked to Ford and McKay and noticed they hadn't removed anything. "You've never ridden on a Ferris wheel?" he asked looking between the two men.

"They give me the creeps," Ford almost shuddered.

"I thought it was child's ride?" Teyla asked bewildered at his comment.

Ford nodded, "There's nothing wrong with them they just...it's a psychological thing for me."

"I know the feeling Ford I'm afraid of lemons remember, " McKay didn't want Ford to feel too embarrassed.

Ford nodded in a child like manner.

Teyla gave him a reassuring smile but felt a bit guilty for bringing up a sore subject for the Lieutenant. "I believe it is your turn Major?" Teyla reminded.

He ran a hand through his already spiky hair and sighed, "Okay lets see...never have I ever...been engaged." He couldn't think of anything else and he didn't expect anyone to respond. So when Teyla began to take her shoes off he tilted his head and looked at her with a skeptical expression.

"You've been married Teyla?" McKay asked before John could form the words.

"I was once paired off with a man..." she finished removing her shoes and put them to the side. "...but he was killed in a culling before we were bound for life."

_Well don't I just feel like the fucking asshole_ John thought miserably.

She noticed all the sullen looks on their faces and smiled. "Do not fret, it was long ago and I have put it behind me," she reassured her teammates. "Now, I do believe it is my turn." She rubbed her hands together starting to feel the cold now that her jacket was off. "Never have I ever...been ice skating."

"Ice skating?" John asked.

McKay started to take off his own shoes and John followed suit.

"Dr. Weir and I were talking and she mentioned it to me. It seemed to be something she enjoyed doing as a child," Teyla explained as both men removed their shoes. Ford was the only one still wearing a jacket since his hat was considered a single article of clothing.

"Your turn McKay," John said putting his shoes by his pack.

Rodney cleared his throat, "Let's see um...oh, never have I ever been skinny dipping."

John and Teyla removed their socks and Ford removed his jacket. McKay smiled to himself finally getting all three of them in one shot. It was hard to play with this group really. Considering that Teyla was from a different galaxy all together and had probably never done the majority of what they mentioned. He was amazed she wasn't naked already.

"My turn I guess," Ford thought out loud. "Never have I ever killed a Wraith with my bare hands."

Teyla reached down and began to remove her belt from her pants. Once it was off she set it on top of her socks and shoes then turned her attention back to the group. "I must admit I am enjoying this game," she smiled happily. "It is my turn, yes?"

John nodded and wondered what her brilliant, beautiful mind would come up with next.

She closed her eyes to think of something. "Never have I ever died," she opened her eyes and looked at John.

"My feet are gonna get cold," John complained as he started to pull his socks off. "If I didn't know better I would say you were trying to get me naked Teyla."

"Is that not the purpose of the game?" she questioned. "The first person to be fully nude looses, correct?"

"Correct," McKay acknowledged.

"Then yes Major, I am trying to get you all naked," she had a teasing smile and he knew she was just being playful.

He smirked and pushed his socks into his boots then scooted closer to the fire. If he didn't keep his feet warm he would go into hypothermia for sure. You know how you're supposed to keep your head warm to keep your body warm? Not in John's case, he had to keep his feet warm to keep warm.

"Your turn sir," Ford reminded.

John yanked a piece of grass out of the ground and twirled it between his fingers. "Never have I ever been with a man," he looked to Teyla with hooded eyes and when she didn't move his eyes widened slightly.

"I have never been with a man," she explained at the confused look on their faces.

"Never!" Ford couldn't help it. "I thought you were engaged?"

She shook her head, "It was an arranged marriage and I chose not too consummate our union till we were bound. And since we were never bound...we were never able to consummate the marriage." She turned her gaze to Rodney. "I believe it is your turn Dr. McKay."

He shook himself and nodded, "Right uh, never have I ever laid in the nude."

Ford groaned and started to take his shoes off. John and Teyla stood but they hesitated to see who would take what off first. John was the first to move for his shirt then Teyla moved to take off her pants. She was happy she decided to wear a normal pair of underwear considering how cool it was. She placed her pants on the ground and sat on them as John sat back down.

"Maroon fits you Teyla," John pointed out with a smirk.

She smiled, "Thank you." She looked to Lieutenant Ford. "Aiden..."

He sighed in concentration for a moment and tried to think of something that the three people in front of him had done that he had never done. He was just about to give up when..."Never have I ever been hit by a Wraith stunner," he smiled with glory.

McKay groaned at the realization he would have to take his shirt off. John laughed and started to take his belt off as he noticed Teyla unlacing her shirt. He felt kind of bad that she would be sitting in nothing but her bra and panties. As much as he wanted to see her sitting around half naked it was too cool outside she would get sick for sure.

He reached behind him and grabbed a blanket for her. When he turned back around he saw her sitting closer to the fire putting her hands up to gather warmth. "Teyla," he nodded to the blanket and tossed it to her.

She gratefully took it and looked at him fondly. "Thank you Major that was very kind of you."

"That's not fair! Why does she get to put a blanket on? I thought the object of the game was to be stripped naked?" McKay complained as Teyla wrapped the fuzzy blanket around herself.

John looked at him incredulously, "What you want her to freeze to death? The object of the game is to get naked not be seen naked necessarily."

"Oh now you become tactful, " McKay noted sarcastically.

Ford laughed at the duo and glanced next to him at Teyla. "You warm enough now?"

She nodded, "Yes thank you Aiden." She wrapped the thermal blanket tighter around herself. "It is my turn yes?"

"Give it your best shot," John challenged.

Teyla looked into the fire as if she could fine some deep dark secret. "Never have I ever...been intimate with an Athosian female," she never took her eyes from the fire as Ford and McKay shifted nervously in their seats.

John looked between the two men. "You mean..." he pointed between the two men and grinned. "...you dogs!"

Teyla joined in the laughter feeling satisfaction at catching them in a secret.

"How long have you suspected something?" Ford asked taking his warm socks off. He put them in his boots and scooted very close to the fire.

"Probably known all along..." Rodney mumbled as he undid his pants and pushed them down to reveal a pair of a pair of Scooby Doo boxers.

Sheppard and Ford busted out laughing doubling over on their sides. Teyla merely creased her brow as she observed the colorful clothing.

McKay faced the laughing men and glared with a raised chin. "You both can kiss my..."

"ARR!"

Ford laughed harder as John made the exact impersonation Scooby made when confused. Rodney just sat down and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"I do not understand," Teyla admitted to no one in particular.

"The figures on my boxers signify cartoon characters from a sixties to seventies television series. It was a kid's show and I watched it religiously moving on..." he cleared his throat to get John and Fords attention.

Ford wiped the tears from his eyes and John held his side as their laughter began to die down. "Oh McKay, I needed that, " John thanked with a light chuckle.

"I'm glad to amuse you Major," he spat back. "Now if you two are through can we continue with the game?"

John held up his hands in defense and motioned for him to continue.

"Thank you, now, never have I ever gotten a tattoo," McKay said.

John tilted his head to Teyla, "Uh oh Teyla."

She glared at him briefly and started to remove something from under the blanket.

"Where have you got a tattoo Teyla?" McKay asked interested.

She laughed silently, "Wouldn't you like to know." Her hand suddenly shot out and her bra hit him in the face.

He jumped in surprise then slowly reached up and took them off his head and held them in his hand. "That was cruel," he said rather calmly then tossed them back to her.

Teyla laughed catching the garment.

John grinned as he looked at each of his team members. Ford, his second in command and best friend since coming to Atlantis. Rodney, his bicker buddy and complaining scientist slash friend. Then there was Teyla, what was she too him. Of course she was a very valuable resource of information regarding the Pegasus galaxy but she was more than that. She was his confidant, the best friend he ever had.

"Your turn Teyla," Ford reminded.

"I feel as if I am being picked on," she tried at a joke. "Let me see, never have I ever...been _streaking_."

John stood and began to undo his pants as Ford removed his shirt. McKay watched with interest as John slid his pants down and frowned when he saw a standard issue pair of boxers. He griped himself out mentally and placed his hands closer to the fire.

"Maybe we should've played this in one of the tents," Ford mentioned a chill going up his spine.

"That might start rumors Ford," John joked then looked between the three people before him. "Let's see here, whom has what left?" Ford was down to his pants and hopefully a pair of boxers. Rodney was down to his boxers and Teyla was down to her panties. John could take from two choices at this point. He could think of something to get just Ford and have all them sitting in nothing but their lower garments. Or he could end the game by getting Rodney or Teyla and spare poor Ford and himself.

_Hmm, choices, choices..._

"I believe the Major is trying to build a strategy," Teyla remarked looking at John from across the fire.

"Just remember sir that you're at my mercy if you decide to put me on even ground, " Ford added with a _don't even think about it_ look.

John looked between Teyla and Rodney and noticed that Rodney was shaking slightly. _Might as well John, it's not like you're gonna get to see Teyla naked anyway she's under a blanket._

"Never have I ever been in love with my boss," John looked at Rodney with a shit eating grin, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Teyla started to stand.

"I believe Dr. McKay and I have lost the game," she announced as she maneuvered around under the blanket, her feet the only thing showing other than her face. She met John's eyes then looked down to her feet, his gaze following suite. A pair of maroon panties slid down her legs to pool around her feet. She gracefully stepped out of them keeping one foot in them.

"Prize for your victory Major?" she asked boldly with a smirk.

His gaze followed her smooth tan legs slowly then he met her eyes with a predatory look. The look made her shiver involuntary but she kept her composure enough to toss the garment at him with her foot. With a single hand he caught them, never looking away from her. He moved them around in his hand and looked at them as Teyla took her seat closer to the fire.

Ford tried to hide his chuckle and McKay mumbled to himself about being humiliated.

"Don't worry McKay we'll make an exception in your case," Ford teased looking between his CO and the Athosian beauty.

McKay quickly gathered his clothes and stood. "I'm going to bed goodnight," he rambled stumbling over a pant leg heading to his tent. He cursed under his breath the whole way inside.

Ford didn't want to be a third wheel and he was kind of tired so...

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay myself," he stood and stretched then picked up his discarded clothes. "Goodnight sir, Teyla," he waved goodnight.

"Goodnight Lieutenant Ford," Teyla bowed her head.

"Goodnight Ford," John gave a lazy salute then watched him head to the tent he and McKay shared.

"The wind has picked up," Teyla noted pulling the blanket tighter around her. "It would be unwise for either of us to sleep outside the tent tonight." Her words sounded flirtatious but she spoke in her normal tone. The fire light danced across her features making her look even more beautiful than she already was.

He glanced at her surprised for a moment as he gathered his discarded clothes. It surprised him she felt comfortable enough to sleep in the same tent as him. He wasn't sure if he trusted himself when it came right down to it. Especially after her little performance with her underwear a moment ago. It wasn't all unusual to sleep in the same tent they did all the time. But it wasn't often she was tossing her panties at him either. When he caught the silky garment it took every fiber of his being to keep from smelling them. That thought led to another thought, which led to a raging hard on, which he couldn't take care of until she was asleep.

_I will not survive the night_...

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the sack, you coming?" he hoped she would go to bed too so he could get rid of a certain problem. The last time he went to bed with a hard on he regretted it the next morning and days after that.

She seemed deep in thought then nodded, "Yes."

They put the fire out and headed to their tent. Good thing they had portable heaters or they would be sleeping by the fire. They entered the tent and John put his things by his sleeping bag and went strait to the portable heater they had. The planet was like a gigantic desert, hot during the day and cold at night.

"That was a rather enjoyable game," she said putting one of his oversized T-shirts on. It went to mid-thigh but she was still naked underneath. She unzipped her sleeping bag and slid inside but didn't zip it up. "But I like truth or dare better." John had his back to her as he set the heater and she suspected he was trying to avoid conversation. _Perhaps I have made him uncomfortable_ she thought worriedly. It wasn't the first time she teased him in such a way. One time before he walked into her quarters hurriedly not asking to enter and saw her naked. Hence how he knew she had a tattoo and where. She bit her lip and decided to be quiet. If he didn't want to talk he didn't want to talk. She snuggled into the sleeping bag further and closed her eyes hoping sleep would take her soon.

A moment later she heard him unzip his bag and get inside with a tired sigh. She mentally kicked herself for lying on her side facing him but decided not to roll over.

"Teyla?"

She opened her eyes and saw him lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "Yes?" she replied quietly.

He seemed troubled, or confused about something. His brow was slightly creased like he was trying to figure something out. "Mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked equally quiet, like they would wake someone.

"No," she reassured. She didn't like secrets and if there was something he wanted to know she would gladly tell him. There was something unexplainably trustworthy about the man before her. Never in her entire life had she come to trust someone so explicitly.

"Why did you choose to wait till your wedding night?" he asked out of the blue turning his head to look at her but not moving his body.

The question caught her off guard. It wasn't what she expected for him to ask. She blushed lightly and bit her lip in a shy manner, "I did not know Kel very well, but he was a well respected man amongst my people. I was much younger then and I was afraid of what was to come. My mother said with time I would learn to respect him and maybe even love him." She paused for a moment.

He looked at her curiously for the longest time. "You were afraid to..." he let the words fall knowing she would get his meaning.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the ground as she spoke, "I knew nothing personal of him. I could not look at him and tell what he was thinking by his expression nor did I feel completely comfortable in his presence. Even though he had never given me any reason to fear him. I could not bring myself to be at ease around him. My mother said it was only natural for every woman to fear her first time." She looked up and met his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged looking back to the ceiling, "I never would have guessed you were a virgin." The word sounded strange coming off his lips and he almost wanted to take it back.

"That surprises you, why?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged not really knowing what to say. "I don't know...with the way you've had to live I figured that would be one of the things you would want to experience. Sort of a _live for the moment_ sentiment." He explained as best he could.

She silently moved to lie on her stomach and played with the hem of her sleeping bag. "With the threat of the Wraith I never entertained the idea much," she admitted quietly.

He found the urge to look at her unstoppable. He rolled to his side and propped himself up. "You've never even come close?" he asked curiously.

She smiled wisely, "Maybe once."

"Once," he reaffirmed.

She chuckled at his expression feeling slightly weighed down by his gaze. "When was your first time?" she found herself asking, hoping to get some of the attention away from her. She hated being the center of attention. You would never have guessed that with her being a leader.

He laughed, "Oh jeez, I must've been sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Teyla looked and sounded surprised.

He shrugged impassively, "It wasn't with anyone I had deep feelings for or anything. At the time it's not what it was about." All the sudden he felt like a complete shit head. At the time it was all about getting that short rush, those few seconds of abandonment. Sex and self-gratification were two totally different things. Even then he realized that. It wasn't like he slept with a lot of girls but there were a few occasions he regretted or wished he would have done differently.

"Is that why you are so impulsive? You live in the moment?" she found his statement about her life interesting.

"I like to think if you want to do something then you better do it while you can," he quoted, but at the same time kicked himself in the ass mentally. He wanted Teyla is more ways than he could count but that didn't mean he could have her. "My dad used to say if you ever wanted anything while you were young you would have to bite off more than you could chew to get it." He glanced at her just in time to see her classic _huh_ face. He chuckled, "It's a figure of speech, meaning you can only handle so much at a time."

She nodded in understanding, "I see."

He could tell there was something on her mind. Something she wanted to ask him about, other than his ways of speaking. "What?" he asked with a slight smile.

She tilted her head with her own curious smirk, "In my time amongst your people I have come to notice something." She paused for a moment as if she were trying to hold back from laughing. "Why do your people find nudity offensive?"

He snorted. "It's not that we find it offensive just some people think being naked leads to other things," he explained. "It used to be a common thing where we're from that people wait till their married to have sex, but that's not so much the case anymore. Now people have casual sex and the old-fashioned folk think it's wrong."

Her brow creased in confusion. Teyla learned early on that John and his people were just like her people just from a different galaxy. "Why is it discouraged?" she couldn't understand the concept.

He shrugged, "For a number of reasons. It's either against a certain religion because you have to be married, or it's about over population. Some people even believe it shouldn't be done unless you intend to have children. I for one think if someone is responsible enough they should be able to do what they want."

"So you enjoy casual sex?" she asked with a lopsided grin.

He grinned back with a nod, "When I can, yeah."

Teyla shifted to be more comfortable in her position. "So what exactly defines casual sex to you?"

John did his own repositioning do to a still existent erection that was not going away anytime soon. "It's two consenting adults that engage in consensual sex," he stated plainly. "There's no attachments, no obligations to each other, just the physical aspect," he finished conversationally. "It's an arrangement."

"A win-win situation," she gathered. "Much like Dr. Beckett and Nala?"

John's grin widened with pride then it softened, "Not exactly, they're romantically involved. It's not just about sex between them."

She agreed, "Dr. Beckett is a kind man, good for Nala." She felt an overwhelming sense of pride for them. Nala was young but she knew Carson would never take advantage of her. They deserved to be happy and know what living felt like.

"You deserve to be happy you know," he said softly.

She met his compassionate gaze and gave him her bravest smile even though inside she was saddened. "I am happy," she tried not to sound too defensive.

He stared at her a moment longer, "Are you really?"

Her smiled faded slightly. His gaze was so penetrating the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. The man before her could turn her into a pile of mush without even trying and that irritated her to no end. Teyla had always prided herself on her emotional control but with John Sheppard that control slipped more and more everyday. "What of yourself? Are you happy?" she tried to deflect the conversation from her.

Instead of playing tit for tat and saying he asked first he seemed to consider the question a moment. "No…not entirely," he admitted quietly. "But I'm content with what I have."

"And what is it that you have?" she asked tilting her head at him.

He shrugged, "Oh I don't know…you."

His admission shocked her. Her face was red from embarrassment for sure. She knew the bond between was strong but something in the way he looked at her told her it was more than just friendship he desired. From the first time they met she felt an overwhelming respect and maybe even loyalty for him. Never did he treat her like an outsider. Always so eager to introduce her to new things and vice versa. Their early morning training sessions had become regular routine. That's when it occurred to her that he _had_ become part of her daily routine.

John watched her carefully, gauging her reaction. He knew it put her on the spot but it was just the two of them. No McKay no Ford. His last statement during the game still plagued his mind. _Never have I ever been in love with my boss…_when he said it he meant to get at McKay, but when Teyla stood and removed her panties, which were still in his possession, he was shocked into silence. What did it mean? Did it mean what he thought it meant? A million questions raced through his mind at once.

Teyla cleared her throat nervously, "I…" she couldn't form the words that she heard in her mind. _Damn the man before me_ she thought. How was he able to reduce her to the nervous, fidgety woman before him? The answer was beyond her reach.

"What do you want Teyla?" he asked so sincerely. "I'm not asking what you want for your people or for the people you care about I'm asking what _you_ want." Since he had known her she was the most selfless person he knew. Never did she do things for just herself but always for the benefit for others. Like the responsibility of helping him train with Athosian fighting sticks. She could have very easily instructed another of her people to train him. She took it upon herself because she was a grateful person. "What would make you happy?" he finally asked.

"I require nothing…"

"…don't give me that automatic answer!" he blurted sitting up from his sleeping bag. "It's a simple question Teyla what is the one thing _you_ want in life?" He looked at her so helplessly. He now understood she lived behind barriers to protect herself. It was the same with her betrothed and it is the same then and there. "What are you afraid of?" he asked quietly.

Tears threatened to fall. She quickly blinked them away not wanting John to see her cry. It had nothing to do with pride but everything to do with fear. She truly feared the man before her. Not because he might hurt her physically or mentally. But because if she allowed him into her heart any further he would consume her completely and she couldn't bare to loose him after that. She sat up into a sitting position and looked down at her hands. "I am afraid of loosing you," she admitted softly closing her eyes. _I do not want to loose you…_A single tear fell down her cheek. "I…" she stopped at the feel of a soft, warm hand against her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Teyla listen to me," he stared into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You understand me?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. "I could not ask you to do such a thing…to abandon your people," she tried to reason, to make sense of the whole situation.

He cupped both sides of her face and made her look at him. "I can't imagine my life without you. There is no where else I'd rather be, " he stared at her intently. "There's nothing for me to go home too."

"It is still your home," she explained. "How could you be truly happy here?"

He sighed in frustration and leaned his forehead against hers. "Because you're all I need," he whispered then hesitantly tilted his head towards her lips. When he felt no hesitation from her he touched their lips together and kissed her deeply. Months of pent up tension released into the passionate kiss. Before he could go any further he slowly ended the kiss and kissed her forehead then leaned his against her. He wanted to stop things before he got carried away. Just because she felt something for him didn't mean she was willing to give him something as special as her first time. At least he didn't want to put her in the situation to make a choice, yet.

"I have never met anyone like you," she ran her fingertips over his face as if to memorize him. "I fear that I never will." She had tears in her eyes. He had no idea how much she cared for him. It pained her to be away from him for too long. When he was troubled she was troubled. She didn't know when it happened but somewhere along their journey together she fell deeply in love with Major John Sheppard.

He closed his eyes as she explored his features. It was probably the most intimate gesture other than the traditional Athosian greeting they ever shared. It was more than he could ever dream of gaining. He loved Teyla so much he found it hard to sleep at night without her beside him. On missions he didn't like being apart from her. He felt a void deep inside if she were gone for a good length of time. She was the strongest, most caring woman he ever met anywhere in the universe. He felt her hands move away and he quickly caught them. He felt a shiver course through her and wondered if it was excitement or fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," he kissed the palm of her hand then trailed his lips to her wrist. "I would never hurt you…"

Teyla closed her eyes and a small whimper escaped her. She felt so vulnerable so open to attack but she tried to force herself to relax. John would never hurt her or make her do anything she didn't want too. Another shiver raked her body when she felt his hot breath against her throat. Deep inside her she felt an unfamiliar clench as his lips touched her. A sharp exhale escaped her and she leaned back on her palms unknowingly giving him better access. He moved with her to lean over her and move further across her neck and as far down as her shirt, well his shirt, would let him go.

_Looks better on her anyway_ he thought as he kissed the hollow of her throat making another amazing sound come from her. He shifted to give him better access but to also alleviate some of the strain inside his pants. He was hard as a rock but he wasn't about to say _Hey, can you help me out here…_Tonight would be all about her. That is if there was a tonight. It was all up to her. If she wanted to go further then they would go further but if she wanted to stop then he would painfully stop. He wouldn't be able to walk strait for days but he would stop.

Before either of them knew what happened Teyla was on her back and John perched over her with his head buried in her neck. Teyla felt so consumed so exhilarated. Another small shiver coursed through her as he found a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. She moaned helplessly as he continued his wanted assault. _What is he doing to me_ she thought as he made a trail across her neck, up her jaw and to kiss her fully on the lips.

"Teyla…" he broke the kiss breathlessly. "I am not going to hurt you baby." He kissed her again and let his hands trail down her sides to the hem of his shirt she wore. Their eyes met and she read the question in them. She sat up and allowed him to take it off leaving her naked to his aroused eye as he pushed her back to the ground gently. She wasn't an experienced woman but she knew the look he held was good. "You are so damn beautiful..." he declared cupping her breast and kissing the hollow of her throat.

She arched into his touch and tightened her legs around his waist her thigh brushing against the bulge in his pants. He moaned against her breast and pressed himself against her letting her feel the full length of him. A frustrated moan came from above him as she withered against him. He smiled as he laved a nipple then the other. He liked her breast size. Not too small and not too big, just right for his hands. He released her and kissed and caressed his way down her body to where he wanted to be.

A sense of uneasiness came over her. "John…" she felt nervous all the sudden, unsure of what he was going to do.

He settled between her legs. "Shh…I'm not going to hurt you I promise…" he whispered against her thigh his tongue flicking out against it. _God she smells so good_…he couldn't resist any longer. He flicked his tongue against her clit and felt her go rigid with a moan then he started a consistent licking motion.

Teyla grabbed fists full of the sleeping bag and withered against his unrelenting tongue. Moan after moan fell from her as the coil inside her grew tighter and tighter. A tiny electric shock shot through her at every lap of his silky wet tongue. She was so caught up in the sensations she didn't expect his finger to slip inside her. A strangled cry rang out through the tent and she squirmed trying to ease the growing tension.

John couldn't get enough of her. She tasted and felt so good he knew he'd have a hard time not doing this to her every time he saw her from then on out. If he could ever get her to herself off world or back in Atlantis he wouldn't be able to help himself. He licked and suckled her throbbing clit over and over knowing she was about to go over the edge. He was too from just touching her. Her body tensed and her breathing hitched and a high pitched moan came from her. He slowed his attentions down letting her come down easy enjoying the small quakes that overtook her every few seconds. He removed his finger but couldn't seem to get enough of her still. He lapped at her a couple more times and made himself sit up and lean over her sated body.

"I never imagined…" she couldn't find the words as her senses slowly came back to her. Something felt incomplete to her. It came to her suddenly when he started to move away but she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and arched against him feeling the unmistakable erection again. "What about you?" she asked still trying to catch her breath.

He shook his head and grabbed her legs from the back of her knees. "This isn't about me," he tried to maneuver out from between her legs but she quickly sat up and locked her legs around his thighs.

"I may have never been with a man before but I know you should be pleasured as well," she insisted eagerly.

He wanted nothing more than to let her have her way with him but he felt like he was making her do it. "Teyla I…" he stopped to find the right words. "…it's not that I don't want you too it's just…" He didn't know how and he really didn't care but she sat up from her crouched position to be on her knees in front of him. Even with both of them at knee level he was still taller than her. He watched as she looked down at the bulge in his boxers hesitantly. She gently cupped him and he gave a sigh of approval which encouraged her further. She took her hand away and laced her fingers inside the elastic and firmly pulled them down. John's mouth went dry and she took him into both her hands and started to stroke him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a groan then quickly looked back down and watched her.

She leaned up and kissed his chin, jaw line then coaxed him to meet her in a heated kiss. She started to quicken her pace but gasped when he pushed her hands away. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No," he smiled down at her teasing her with a possible kiss. "I just didn't want to…you know." Was John Sheppard afraid to say the word cum?

She smiled knowingly and pushed against his chest lightly. "Lie back," she ordered with a feral smile.

He sat back and removed his shirt and boxers and propped himself up on his elbows and watched her crawl toward him.

"I have heard some of the women from your world mention a _blowjob_," it sounded strange coming out of her mouth for some reason.

"Who did you hear that from?" he asked trying to hide the embarrassment from his handsome features with as brave a smile as he could muster.

She smiled as she crawled between his legs.

"Never mind I don't wanna know," he quickly backed out not really wanting to know. What did matter was the woman before him. She took him in one hand and started to stroke him again. John closed his eyes and leaned his head back enjoying the simple pleasure. He would never take even a hand job for granted ever again. Since being in the Pegasus Galaxy the only action he saw was with either of his hands. A year almost passed since they arrived. That's a good while without companionship. He only hoped he wouldn't go too soon. The feeling of hot breath against him broke him from his thoughts and he looked down to stare as she licked him. He shook visibly from the sensation of her wet hot tongue. Their eyes met just as she took him into her mouth carefully.

It amazed her how much she enjoyed it. It gave her certain gratification to know that he was enjoying her attention. She took him further and a hiss escaped him. Thinking she done something wrong to started to pull away but he shook his head unable to speak. She could tell by the look in his eye he was fine and if she stopped he would pretty much die. She resumed her suction and massaging eliciting sounds from him she never thought she would have the pleasure of hearing.

John did everything he could to keep from bucking into her mouth or grabbing the back of her head. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the living hell out of her. He hated to admit it but it was hard to find a woman anywhere who was willing to do what she was doing. Some found it degrading but Teyla obviously didn't mind. He could feel the muscles in his lower back tighten and the familiar sting just before he came pass over him.

"Teyla…" he warned hoping she would hear his plea. "…" the tension inside him snapped and he jerked inside her hot mouth helplessly. She was startled momentarily when he came but continued to gently suckle him as small trimmers raked his body and his member softened. "Holy shit…" he breathed collapsing to his back. He felt Teyla shift to crawl above him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked settling herself comfortably against him.

He chuckled, "Oh yeah, forgot how much I missed that."

"I am glad to have pleased you," she praised quietly.

He shifted to look at her and could tell she was tired. "You okay?" he asked carefully, needing to know, just to reassure himself.

She smiled contently and leaned over to kiss him briefly. "Never have I ever been so happy," she couldn't help but be playful.

John quickly scooped her up and pulled her over him into a heated kiss. _Never have I ever loved someone so much_ he thought to himself. Even though they confessed caring deeply for one another it was too soon to make a proclamation of love. _I'll give it a day or two_ he thought as she started to nibble on his ear. _Prize for your victory Major_ her words rang in his mind as he wrapped his arms around her more content than he could ever remember being.


End file.
